Much More, Much Better
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: "—You can say what you want about yourself, you can tear yourself down and compare yourself to everyone else, but you're stuck with me, and I'm not going to let you so easily make yourself feel terrible. I think, I know, that you are beautiful, and I won't stop telling you that until you see what I see—even then, I still wouldn't stop reminding you. It's just how I am—"


Enervated.  
>A word used to describe when one feels deprived of energy or vitality; to feel as though function itself is too much of a struggle at the current time. It was this little noun in which could be used to describe the girl perfectly within these fleeting moments, with her legs crossed as she sat on the sand, her head tilted back onto the wall of rocks as a half opened and grey gaze scanned over the scene before—of a beach, or rather the people in which inhabited the area at the current moment. Gleeful cries, and the widest smiles on a majority of the people's faces—adult or child—as they would muck around on the shore; some trudging through waist-deep water, and even some of the younger children playfully running after and retreating from the waves either by themselves, with a friend or two, or even with a single parent. To say that she did not mind such a display would be naught but a lie, for the sight of seeing such a happy and perfect little family, why, it made Serena green with envy, even if it was a rather cruel thing to think. Yet the lack of affection and love when she, herself, had been an infant was something in which played a rather large role in such a thing; it made her wish so badly that her life had been what her eyes presented at the moment—of a family together; able to play around without the fear of being struck down or yelled at.<br>Yes, to have such a family was the honey blonde's dream, even if it would now have to wait until she was that little bit older and to when she of the right age to herself, and her partner, to do as such. It was childish, it was stupid, it was cheesy, and it was basic, however it was what she so desired regardless of the moment in time—a time like this where she was so jealous still held such a basic dream as the female flickered her gaze around.

So she sat on the fold out chair under the shade in which the natural barricade formed of broken boulders provided, unmoving as she remained hidden from the careless view of the average person, not enjoying herself one bit. Why was Serena here then, in such a social location such as this beach? Well, for one she was on request of a certain someone, the other was simply because this was the city she—they— just happened to be in at this given moment. The heat in this place was so terrible on some days, yet the humidity happened to be even worse, but neither seemed to be so bad on this day, even if the sun still made staring at the sand, or anything else white, rather painful and difficult. Despite such a thing, however, the honey blonde was still here, adorned in a dull but dark blue two-piece, flickering her gaze over the ocean and the people who so mindlessly ran through her vision.  
>Ah, but if she really was here on the request of someone, the where were they? Well, since Serena herself was not much of a confident swimmer, especially in deep waters, therefore she simply just sat up against the miniature cliff, attempting to see if she could lock her gaze with this person she had come here with. Unlike herself, however, said person—this male—was one who took such a liking to that particular pastime, and so was in the ocean, taking a break from the mild heat and humidity. Admittedly, the girl did feel rather hot, however she knew not exactly if she could catch up to the boy, and so remained back up as far back on the shore she could be whilst still on the sand.<br>Occasionally did a glimpse of the person dart past her vision, yet it was more not than often—he was a person capable of holding his breath and swimming such long distances. In her eyes, it was admirable, in a way, for it was a skill in which she lacked in, or rather lacked the confidence needed in order to pull something of the sort off with as much ease as he did. Even with the large amount of faith in which she held for him, however, Serena would have been lying if she said that it did not worry her, for it was rather scary to be on the viewing end of such actions, especially when the seconds passed by in such a painfully quick manner that evoked a stronger sense of stress with each fleeting moment.

Regardless, it took but a few more minutes until the form of the boy in which had asked her to come with him finally emerged from the water, a rather content look on his features as he trudged through the sand much like a majority of the other people here had done. Of course, his direction was one towards the girl, for he knew where their spot was even from such a distance away. As he approached, that expression plastered onto his features could not have become more apparent if he had tried; a slight grin tugging at his lips and a look of just a happy kind of emotion the only thing identifiable at that point in time. Yet, when he finally made it over the honey blonde's chair, he ushered no immediate greeting and, instead, with a rather forceful shake of his head—one that effectively resulted in the blonde getting victimised by the drops of water that were flung from his form—, his grin turned to a rather cheesy one before he crouched down to the female's level in front of the chair.  
>"Hey," Brendan greeted in his usual, rather laidback manner, propping his arm up on the left arm of the fold-out chair in order to rest his chin in his palm, his gaze now cast dead ahead to this honey blonde—his lover who had been as such for but a few weeks to the very count. Perhaps one could say that he was rather close to her at such a point in time, yet it really mattered not to either of the two at the moment—at all, actually—, for it was a common occurrence in which both welcomed with, sometimes literally or figuratively, open arms. So the black-haired male took but a few moments to place a loving kiss on the tip of the girl's nose before he continued to speak, not daring to tear his stare from her visage as she did so. "Everything alright? Are you feeling fine? You still look as beautiful as ever."<br>A hint of a smile—the corners of her lips shaking up all that tiny bit into what one could the very starts of such an expression—crossed onto the her pale visage at his questioning and unnecessary little compliment at this end and her gaze flickered itself around the scenery sprawled out before herself in a manner slightly nervous or embarrassed; awkward in this kind of situation. It was a habit, being unable to maintain eye contact with most, yet it was one that the boy tried to understand and not take on a personal level, for he knew now that such a subtle set of actions was only her way of dealing with being socially confronted—something in order to provide her with that tiny shred of ease when talking to another. Even with himself did the honey blonde still flinch at his touch and still looked away so often when he spoke to her or she spoke to him, but he knew her reasons for those bad habits and dared not to judge, only making him that tiny bit more determined to try and make her feel more comfortable with her surroundings, especially when out in public.  
>In a matter of seconds, a lowly mumbled and somewhat shaky 'I am fine,' and 'no, I am not,' escaped from the girl as her stare managed to bring itself back up to the male's features, the ghost of a smile still seen playing on her lips shortly after she had finished such quiet and nearly whispered words.<p>

"But you are beautiful," Came his cheesy, and expected, little protest, aware to the fact that this girl that sat before him, adorned with a name that h found suited her rather well, was a slight sucked for such overused phrases and actions—something in which Brendan, himself, had found to be easier for him to display his emotions through physical means, emotions such as adoration and love, since he knew that Serena would not protest nor give him a glare like a certain girl before her had. So, with his grin widening that tiny little bit—a shot at trying to reassure her that she needed not to guard herself—, the black-haired trainer continued on, knowing full well that if he wanted for her to be comfortable talking in such an open space filled with complete strangers, then he needed to give her that little push, albeit he was quick to make sure that his words would not anger the female he loved so.  
>"Look at yourself—your eyes, your face, even your hair and everything else about you. Even when you scowl at someone, or frown or glare, you still look so stunning to me. I'm so jealous—even I can't do that,"<br>"No, but look at everyone else. They have a tan, and here I am looking as pale as someone who turned around to see a Gengar. They all have something I lack. Everywhere I look—"

"—Then look at me," He interrupted with a tone that tiny bit quick, shifting on the spot in order to remain comfortable in his otherwise discomforting position, keeping a single hand of his resting on the side of his own face as he spoke to her, his girlfriend. "I mean, I know that I'm good-looking—great-looking— and all, but still far from perfect. Maybe you can't compare us to each other because of gender, but just know that you, in my opinion, look far more appealing than myself. You can say what you want about yourself, you can tear yourself down and compare yourself to everyone else, but you're stuck with me, and I'm not going to let you so easily make yourself feel terrible. I think, I know, that you are beautiful, and I won't stop telling you that until you see what I see—even then, I still wouldn't stop reminding you. It's just how I am—you can't stop me."

With a reluctance that only displayed her building nerves at such a moment in time, caused from the fact that this little outing was, indeed, one of their first few 'dates' of sorts, and he had so easily said words that tugged at her in the right ways, the honey blonde took but a few moments to shift herself in the rather comfortable seating and leaned forward to place her lips atop of the cheekily-smiling boy's own, her hands gripping onto the arms of the fold-up chair to act as some kind of way for her to attempt to calm down such a feeling of nerves. In all honesty, the female's kiss was not that much— just a simple peck that she had pulled away from within seconds of initiating such an action, no thanks to how unfamiliar and unsure she was—, yet Brendan had expected nothing less from a girl such as her; one that was really so very blind, or just plain innocent, in the department of romance and dates. So, on the moment in which Serena finally settled herself back down into her seat akin to that of before, the black-haired male drummed the tips of his fingers along the side of his face, staring the grey-eyed girl down with a gaze so gentle and somewhat inviting, a clear hint of adoration laced in between the two predominant features of such a look.  
>So nervous was this female, he deemed, however it was these dully flustered actions of the female's in which made the curve of his lips curl up all that bit more in that charming yet so very cheeky grin of his, her actions nothing short of adorable in his eyes—naught but of the upmost cuteness.<br>"Oh, Serena," Came his little chided response that fell shortly after his drumming had started, his voice dripping with a tone that was so very playful—joking with the female, or perhaps even just trying to lighten the mood in the ways in which he had learnt to do so in her presence to evoke the best kind of response. As her gaze flickered up, avoiding to look at the ocean that spread out on the horizon behind the boy's head, did the honey blonde perk an eyebrow in a wordless and slight confusion as if asking for a continuation of such a short speech. Yes, she knew all too well this kind of behaviour from the boy, and therefore said no words as she ushered him on, for the Kalosian hero really had no reason to object to it otherwise.  
>So, with his gaze still holding those same gleams from before directed to Serena, and Serena only, the dark-haired male brought his free hand up to the other arm of the plastic seat, allowing for it to rest palm-up before he went on in that same tone as he had before.<br>"I know we're out in public, but you know—or, at least, I know—you can do better than that."  
>"I really cannot…" She shot back immediately in her usual kind of mumble after his words had ceased, her gaze that rested on him one of a similar look if compared to his, yet tainted by the slightest hints of her faked dullness—an emotion that was used for the sole purpose of deterring others away. And, for the most part, the latter would have worked had the boy been anyone else, for time had proved to be a generous player that resulted in the male being let into her little life properly; to allow for her to feel not the urge to hide herself, her personality and thoughts, from him any longer. Yet, despite her words, Serena found herself placing a hand up to rest on the black-haired male's one in a rather cliché manner, and another ghost of a smile threatened to play at her lips in an attempt to show just how much she valued his company regardless of how she would seem at the time.<p>

"I think you can," He mused once more as his hand twisted in order to allow his for fingers to curl up over on top of the rather slender extensions from her hand—a hold that perhaps could be called awkward, however simply did not off as such to neither the girl nor the boy. Yet his look took on a more challenging one—more playful than it had been before as well, if one was to look close enough—before he continued to speak, giving the girl's hand a gentle squeeze as he did so. "If you can survive the heat and humidity of Hoenn after being in Sinnoh and then Kalos, then I'm positive that you can do better than that tiny little peck you gave me."


End file.
